


vent stories

by sktrboii



Category: Blurryface - Fandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sktrboii/pseuds/sktrboii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>these are all different</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. down in the forest (we'll sing a chorus)

Down in the forest (we'll sing a chorus)  
//TW: suicide mention\\\

 

1\. the night was dark and the treehouse was falling apart  
the boy held a rock in his hand and a noose in the other  
the rock fell  
so did the boy  
a cough, a whisper, a death  
"we're terrified of what's around the corner"

2\. the mourning hall was almost completely empty besides the boy who refused to say anything besides "i took some food for thought, it might be poisoned"

3\. fate is unavoidable


	2. Does it bother anyone else that someone else has your name

"Hi my names Tyler Joseph and im anything but special"

"What do you mean?"

"Am i the only Tyler Joseph you know? I might be but i'm not the only one who exists. Parallel universes exist, along with parallel copies. Someone might say you are one in a million, but that is not exactly true. There are many more of you. Some with the same hair, same eyes, same style, same Name. You may be one in a million, but it's just a million copies of you."

"Oh"


	3. Hands held higher (we'll be on fire)

1\. Two boys hold hands at a fair, swinging them high.  
2\. Two boys are on fire. They don't know why, but they are okay with it.  
3\. Two piles of ashes lay next to each other.  
4\. Two angels have spread their wings.


	4. This is not who you're supposed to be

1\. a boy stares into a mirror  
and sees anyone but himself  
he sees a girl  
the mirror blurred  
a drop of water slips down his face  
blood runs down his hand  
what happened?  
the mirror is cracked again  
oh  
he's sobbing  
nothing's helping  
all he can think of is how his family hates him  
"i didn't raise you like this"  
this is all his fault  
if only he wasn't so damned fucked up  
the rooms covered in glass  
the tears and blood are mixing  
the room goes black  
oh no  
2\. what to do from here?


	5. goner (catch your breath)

1 a boy was crying in a bathroom  
another boy wrapped his arms around him  
2 the crying boy was confused   
"im a goner, josh, its not worth it"  
3 "all you need is someone to help you catch your breath. im here"  
4 maybe im not such a goner after all


	6. someone elses dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont know

1 i know someone  
his name is josh  
he only shows up at night  
just to hang out with me  
2\. sometimes he's late  
but he shows up sooner or later  
but he'll be here  
(i think)  
3\. its 4am  
josh isnt here (yet)  
i guess i'll just go to sleep  
4\. i dreamt about him


	7. not today

1 the walls are closing in on me  
i dont know where i am anymore  
2\. josh is here  
im so glad  
but  
hes yelling and i dont know why  
3\. my head hurts

4\. i just woke up  
where am i?  
5\. josh says im in a hospital  
he wont say why

 

6\. josh says he found me bleeding in the bathroom  
7\. i asked him why he even brought me here  
why didnt he just leave me  
8\. all he said was "not today"

9\. (heard your voice, theres no choice, tear the curtains down, windows open i'll make a sound)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nonononononono


	8. break up and fall apart

Josh Dun and Tyler Joseph were always together.  
they were inseparable.  
key word: were

the first time they got in a fight, it was huge  
huge enough for them to both need a break  
so they took one

and on the monday after that fight, when they walked into school completely ignoring each other,  
the entire school knew something was wrong

the second time they fought, it was minor, a result of stress, nothing that bad

the third time they fought, they broke up  
tyler was a wreck  
josh drank till everything was a blur

they where apart, but equally unstable  
but maybe tyler was a little more  
this assumption was made fact when josh woke to his mom, crying with tylers mom  
an accident  
tylers sleeping body was lying on a hospital bed, hooked to life support

josh shouldve apologized when he had the chance  
tyler shouldnt have attempted to take his own life

(I don't wanna fall, fall away I'll keep the lights on in this place 'Cause I don't wanna fall, fall away)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay alive, fren |-/
> 
>  
> 
> if theres anything you need to talk about, im here


	9. fireflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not twenty one pilots based
> 
> *hallucinations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might not have made sense  
> its short  
> and lack of capitalization is intentional

.  
"vanessa, do you see them?"  
"see what dani?"  
"the fireflies. they buzz and zip and sometimes stop to greet me"  
"elaborate"  
"they like classical music. i know Tamii like drum solos the best."  
"whos tamii?"  
"hes my freind. he has a brother named mike and he likes ice cream alot."  
"really?"  
"yeah. like his parents have to tell him to stop taking other peoples ice creams."  
"he sounds like you."  
"sometimes the fireflies sing me lullabies"  
"can you sing me one?"  
"i can get Tamii to do it"  
"i'd love that dani"  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this at 11.38 pm sorry


	10. wake up in slowtown

1 my hands are shaking  
as i fill them with little white pills  
2 should i?  
3 yes.  
4 i swallow them all  
5 my eyes blur as i fall back  
(i wish i could lay down)  
6 theres a bright light   
my eyes open  
7 (and wake up in slowtown)


	11. i wake up fine and dandy (planning my crash landing)

1\. my eyes snap open  
not to the sound of screaming  
(thank god)  
maybe today wont be so bad  
2\. pancakes?  
i havent had those in a while  
today is good so far  
3\. josh made me a birthday cake  
he's the best friend anyone could ask for  
4\. when did things go so down hill?  
5\. i messed up big time  
6\. mom im sorry  
7\. i should have been more careful


	12. divine intervention is a rigged system / synthetic apparitions of playing god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wh oo PS

How do we know God is good?   
Has anyone ever told you She is?  
We’ve spent so many decades playing follow the leader, as if we even know who our leader is.  
Where is She leading us?  
How do we know we’re not just leading ourselves and calling it divine intervention?  
How do we know it's not just our subconscious selfishness leading us to a black abyss?

 

How do we know?  
Have you seen Her?  
Heard Her?  
I think I’ve heard her talking, but it could just be the voices in the back of my head playing broken records and scratched cd’s again.   
Lets check divine intervention and baptismal tendencies off our lists, because we made these things up. Every single word I”ve said so far is just (made-up shapes) and (made-up sounds).  
Tell me it's real one more time though one more time.  
Tell me She’s up there.  
Maybe just one more game of follow the leader.  
Or two.


	13. fight the static

If you couldn't see the stars without out the night, is it harder to see the shining, or easier to see the dreariness?  
The answer is the dark is a cloud that cannot be avoided, the storm pouring on you as you walk home.  
&  
I knew a kid, he had skies for eyes, a mix of blue and gray so beautiful it could almost be imaginary.   
I had a friend who said they were ugly, blinded by hate she saw beauty over her head and pretended it was the ground she walked on.   
And, sure, he got walked on but cement was strong and so was he, but as time went on there was a storm in his eyes and they dulled out. the cement eroded and he hasn't spoke to me since. I should've stood up for him.  
a couple months ago, i thought i was afraid of the dark.   
i wasn't.  
i was afraid of what lurked in it.   
i told my friends of this and they told me i was being childish.  
that's when i started to stray from the truth. but straying turned to not being able to see the path you started on. forest like a spider web i was tangled.   
scissors could cut string, chainsaws could cut trees but they were dangerous objects, not to be messed with. so i stuck with a knife and held it close to my heart (and my wrists) closer than i would a chainsaw. but they were both dangerous so what was the difference? danger can differ but they all have the same ending result. sometimes i change things just to go back and review the changes made, sometimes i paint my face various shades of blue to match the inside.   
why do we call white lies white? white is pure and lying isn't.  
why do we call static static, and why does it sound so much like ecstatic? maybe its the similarity in white noise, maybe its not.  
radios play static when you can't find a signal, depression plays static when the signal is clogged with black. i'll tell you answers to questions you never asked, answers i don't have.  
and that's where the static comes in.  
and that's where you have to learn to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has nothing to do with twenty one pilots at all whoopsy daisy


	14. sickness of self destruction

you were sick-  
just plain sick and its seems as though you couldnt see.  
it doesnt matter anymore  
listen, i know you cant hear me. god, i know youre not breathing, but your hairs gotten thin and your skins gotten pale  
your eyes are closed and i cant remember what colour they where anymore, god dammit.   
i hold your cold hand from beside your hospital bed, and the nurses bring me cups of water and try to coax me out of the room.  
Every touch that isnt yours makes me flinch.  
i remember your first day in the hospital. They brought you pizza and the sight of it made you vomit. I remember the way you shook, the way your ribs seemed to poke out of your flesh and I realised for the first time that you where fucking ugly- a goddamned nightmare, but i romantised you as i always do because i love you.  
i know that you cant hear me, but i just wanted to tell you i thought you where beautiful before the weight loss, and i want you to know you mean so much to me.  
I remember the day your heart monitor flatlined. I didnt move. My hand stayed to yours, and I know chaos ensued around me, but I know my brain just stopped working that exact moment.  
I remember I remember I remember and it hurts so much because you didnt live long enough for us to get married, to go to disney world, you never got to meet Frank Ocean, we never did anything. you didnt live long enough to know what loving yourself meant, and i never got to put a flower crown on your head.  
I remember the day you told me I love you in a dry, cracked voice, and i remember your breath stopping. I remember you like you where the best thing that ever happened to me and thats because its true. I remember your death like it was yesterday, and it still fucks me over. I miss you.


End file.
